


Parson at the Pitch

by KARIN848



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/pseuds/KARIN848
Summary: Happy birthday Kent Parson!! Drew this for my buddy Alex, who is a HUGE baseball fan! So! Say hello to Kent Parson, star of the Aces baseball team!





	Parson at the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_ivvant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_ivvant/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Alex, in the event that this website butchers the quality of my poor digital file, just DM me on discord and I can send you the OG image!!!


End file.
